


Talking it out

by ICantThinkOfADecentUsername



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantThinkOfADecentUsername/pseuds/ICantThinkOfADecentUsername
Summary: Mommy shouted at Skye, now Skye's upset.Contain's non-sexual age-play.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually watched SHIELD in a while, so sorry if there's something I wrote that really doesn't work with the show. I just like writing May/Skye sometimes because the dynamic IMO is so different from my ususal (Snow/Emma). I hope you enjoy :)

“No!” Skye screamed. She curled up on her bed, placing her hands over her ears. She didn’t want to listen. She didn’t want to have a proper discussion. She didn’t have the words just now. Didn’t her mommy know she was little just now?

But of course May knew. She always knew when Skye was little. She could even tell what kind of little she was; what age range she was working with. Judging by the screaming, May (correctly) guessed she was about to deal with a pre-schooler having a tantrum. She understood. Skye had only just gone to her room after May had told her off for constantly putting herself in danger. She had a team to think about. SHIELD was like a family to each other. They didn’t put themselves in risk so stupidly like Skye had been doing. May understood things were confusing for Skye right now, but that didn’t mean she should be acting so recklessly. May knew she should have been calmer. She knew how Skye reacted to shouting. Going into a little headspace was the only way she had of coping with the negative emotions. Sometimes, May thought it would be easier to have these kind of discussions with Skye when she was her adult self, but it was almost impossible to start a conversation that involved emotions with her as an adult and have it end that way. So May accepted she would just have to go with aged down Skye.

“Skye, don’t shout at mommy please.” May told her calmly. Skye wouldn’t look at her, but she did take her hands down from her ears and moved them so they folded tightly across her chest. May took that as a sign that she could come in and Skye wouldn’t have a full on tantrum. May came in, closing the door behind her for some privacy. “Can I sit down please?” She asked. Skye nodded, sticking a thumb in her mouth. May sat down at the edge of Skye’s bed. “Mommy’s sorry if she scared you by shouting like that.” May told her. Skye didn’t react at all. She was clearly still mad and upset. “You have to understand, sweetheart. I wasn’t mad at you, not really. I was just scared you would hurt yourself. Mommy couldn’t live without you. I would be very sad if you got really hurt. Please, Skye, stop putting yourself in danger without even thinking things through. Mommy is always here. Talk to me.” 

“You don’t listen when I talk.” Skye mumbled through her thumb in her mouth. “You say you do, but you just ignore what I say. Then you say I’m naughty when I don’t do things the way you want me to.” May could see Skye looking around frantically. May knew if she didn’t get what she was looking for quickly, she would have a panic attack. Fortunately, May knew what her baby girl wanted.

“Here sweetie.” May said as she reached up onto the shelf. “Here’s Bobo.” Bobo was Skye’s teddy bear. Skye took the cuddly toy from May, cuddling it close to her. May reached into Skye’s bedside drawer and pulled out her passie. “Do you want this too?” She asked. Skye looked at it before shaking her head. No, she felt too big for that. May placed it back in her special drawer. “Ok honey. Now, I’m sorry if you ever think I don’t listen to you. I promise you that mommy always listens to what you have to say. It’s just sometimes, mommy knows what’s better. But I don’t like the idea of you thinking I don’t listen to you, so I will make sure whenever you talk to me about how you’re feeling, or how you want to do battles when you’re a big girl. But can you promise mommy that you’ll listen to her more often and try to think before doing something that might get you hurt?” Skye didn’t respond. “Skye.” May prompted her. Skye sighed. She tucked Bobo under her arm and nodded. May smiled, kissing the side of her head. “That’s my good girl. Will I tell you a bedtime story?” Skye nodded more enthusiastically. She was very tired from all her crying earlier. She scooted over so her mommy could cuddle up on the bed beside her. May told Skye what she knew to be one of her favourite stories until she drifted off to sleep with her head resting on May’s chest. When May noticed she was asleep, she smiled down at her. She kissed the top of her head and slid out. She helped Skye under the covers and tucked her in nice and tight. She kissed her head one final time and crept out of her little room, leaving her to dream.


End file.
